


Never Mess with Dr. Spencer Reid

by hamillover4life



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But he should not have tried to prank a MIT graduate, But we love him none the less, Fluff, Just some joking around, Morgan getting was is coming to him, Morgan thinks he is going insane, Pranking, So serves him right, Spencer is a petty little bitch, The BAU is actaully just a bunch of children, lol sorry for all these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: “What the fuck are you wearing Reid.” The taller agent gave him another confused looked, he slowly sat back into his chair,“Reid?”“Um...ya that's your last name.” Morgan stated, the man tilted his head to the side,“um...No it's not, it's Gubler."----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I wrote this at like 3 in the morning yesterday, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 313





	Never Mess with Dr. Spencer Reid

Morgan walked into the BAU on Monday morning, with his coffee in hand, and a pep in his step. Life was good. He made his way to his desk settling in for the day. He gave Spencer his normal morning greeting when he saw the tall boy sitting at his desk, 

“Morning pretty boy!” but he did not get his normal response

“Sup Morgan.” The voice was lower and gravely, his head snapped up to see a man with long curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was wearing a bright blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt that was open at the top and a pair of jeans. Morgan put his hand on his gun at the sight of this unfamiliar man.

“Who are you?” The man's head snapped up with a confused look on his face, and it did nothing to help Morgan's confusion. It was Reid, but it wasn’t, the man has sculpted facial hair, something he was certain Reid could not do, and a pair of wire rimmed circular glasses,

“Um, it's me dude.” he answered with a slight confused chuckle, 

“What the fuck are you wearing Reid.” he gave him another confused looked, he slowly sat back into his chair, 

“Reid?” 

“Um...ya, that's your last name.” Morgan stated, Reid tilted his head to the side,

“um...No it's not, it's Gubler.” Morgan let out a chuckle at the name, 

“You gotta be kidding me, that is not your name, it's ridiculous.” Reid gave his a insulted/upset look,

“Ya that’s why I go by Gray. Dude, are you feeling alright?” Reid looked around the bullpen, got up and leaned in closer to the other man, “Are you stoned right now?” Morgan was very taken back by this statement, 

“No I am not! Are  _ you _ !?”

“Nah man, I wish!” Reid said sitting back down and turning back to his work,

Morgan stopped in his tracks, it all made sense now. Just Like Reid did before he got really close to his coworker and asked, 

“I need you to be 100% honest with me, did you relapse?” that got his attention, Reid’s head snapped up,

“What the fuck! I have never been an addict! Why would you think that? What is wrong with you today man.” he mumbled the last bit to himself, 

“Well it's the only thing that would explain all of this.” Morgan exclaimed, waving his hands in the air,

“Explain what?!” the man asked slamming his pencil on the desk in annoyance, 

“You are calling yourself a Gubler!” 

“Well ya, of course I would, it's like kind of my name.”

“Your name is Spencer Reid! And the man I know would never dress like that!” Morgan stated while throwing his hand in Reid’s direction, referencing his outfit. Then all the sudden realization cam over Reid’s face, 

“Oh I see” he said with a smirk,

“What? See what?”

“I dress like this everyday, damn man. I didn't take you for the jealous type, I know my style is awesome but no reason to get all heated over it?” awesome? Heated? Damn? Man? Those were not things Spencer Reid would ever say. Reid turned back to his desk looking over his file, shaking his head and chuckling.

Morgan's eyes trailed over the desk. On it he found his name plate,  **Matthew Gubler** , with a small postie with Gray written on it stuck between the two engraved names. 

“Give me your credentials.” he said holding out his hand,

“What?” Reid said with a sigh not looking up from his desk, 

“Credentials  _ now _ .” the harshness in his voice got Reid’s attention, 

“Okay dude, jeez, just calm down, why do you need them?”  _ Shit _ he needed come up with an excuse, and fast

“I, uh...I left mine in my car aaaand I need someone's to get into the parking garage, can I use yours?”

“Oh ya, totally.” he took them out and passed to Morgan, he took them and made his way out of the BAU. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, 

“Hey, uh, Gray?”

“Whats up man?” the man responded, spinning around in his swivel chair, 

“Sorry about snapping, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Reid waved his hand dismissively shaking his head,

“Don’t even worry about it man, all is forgiven.” Morgan nodded and ran to his car, once he got there and made sure he was alone. To his surprise the credentials said Matthew Gray Gubler with a photo of a younger version of the man in front of him. He started to panic, what was going on, he needed answers and he knew where he could get them. 

After somewhat calming himself down, he ran back into the office as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself and went straight to Hotch. 

“Hotch what the fuck is going on?!?” Hotch looked up surprise, 

“Morgan-” 

“What the hell is wrong with Reid?!” there was a beat of silence,

“Reid?” 

“Ya...Spencer Reid.”

“Morgan who are you talking about?” a small bit of confusion crept onto Hotch's face, 

“The kid!”

“There is a kid in our office?” Hotch asked stretching his neck trying to look into the Bullpen,

“Our resident genius?” Hotch questioned again fully putting down his work, 

“Genius?” Morgan starting to get really frustrated. 

“The tall, lanky, mess of a person who does not know the word hair cut.”

“Oh, Are you talking about Gray? Is he in trouble?” Hotch asked with concern,

“Who the fuck is Gray!!!” Morgan yelled throwing his hands in the air

“Your coworker? You have been working with him for years.” Morgan did not like Hotch's confused tone, 

“No, I have not! The man I have been working with for years wears khakis and cardigans every day.” 

“Morgan that sounds like the exact opposite of Gray, I do not think I have ever seen him not in one of his ‘fun’ shirts.” Morgan stared at Hotch in disbelief, “Morgan, are you feeling okay?” he let out a grunt of frustration and went back to his desk trying to figure out what was going on, cause there was no in hell that this was actually happening. Just then Emily and JJ entered the bullpen,

“What do you think?” Emily asked looking at her folder,

“No idea-hey Matt!” JJ said looking up, really JJ? Morgan asked himself, you too?

“Ladies, what do we have today?” Gra-Reid? said spinning around in his chair sitting in a very lax position for the man, 

“A local police department is asking for advice on this case but we are both stumped” the man clapped his hands and rubbed them together,

“Let's see if the Gubster can help.” they handed him the folder, 

“They were left at the crime scenes, they think they are old sonnets, but they have no idea where they are from or what they mean” Gra-Reid looked at it for a total of three seconds before handing it back. 

“Sorry ladies, no can do, I don't do much reading.” JJ took the folder back and sighed, Morgan tried to remain as calm as possible as he felt panic start to creep in but it was getting harder and harder by the second. The man loved reading! It was his thing, he was a genius, with an eidetic memory who could read 20,000 words a minute there was no way that the man sitting next to him was the man he had known for years...right?

“Thanks anyway Gray, Gracia is our next bet.”

“Ooooh ya she is a like a crazy wizard with this stuff.” he smiled to them and they walked away, Morgan quickly ran after them catching them just before they entered Gracia’s office, 

“Wait guys!” 

“Oh! Hey Morgan whats up?” JJ asked surprised, 

“Does something seem a bit off about...Gray?” they both shook there head no,

“He seems fine.” Emily stated,

“Ya he is acting like his normal self, better even, he is wearing his favorite shirt so maybe that is it.” Morgan nodded,

“Ya that is probably it, sorry for keeping you.” and hurried back down to the bullpen straight into Rossi's office where he found it was occupied by Rossi and Gray? Jeez this kid was everywhere 

“You are lying!” Rossi said in a fit of laughter,

“I swear to you man, I am being deadass. I failed spelling as a kid and had to be held back a year.” 

“I can’t believe they let you into the FBI!” 

“Meh, it was elementary school, that stuff doesn’t actually count.”

“Ya whatever you say kid-oh Morgan, what can I do you for?”

“Uh, never mind.” and before either of them said anything he was out the room practically running to Gracia. Praying that the two girls had already left, he ran in and slammed the door shut,

“Oh my god you scared me!” she said with a smile, 

“Gracia I'm losing my mind.” 

“Why what's going on?”

“It's Gray.” Her face perked up at the mention of the man,

“Oh! Speaking of Gray I need you to help me plan his 38th birthday party.” she turned to her computers and started typing, 

“38th?” asked timidly, 

“Yup! He is almost an old man now. It's crazy to think he came to the FBI at 26, one of the youngest they've ever had.” That's not right, Reid is 32, he is almost 8 years younger than him, not two? Morgan is 40, and Reid is 32. He came to the FBI when he was 21 not 26 no no nonono none of this is right!

“This doesn’t make sense.” Morgan leaned back on the wall and placing his hands on his head, 

“...um what?” Garcia turn back to him confused, 

“This might sound crazy but I swear on my life that his name is Spencer Reid, he is a 32 year old genius who can read 20,000 words a minute, has an eidetic memory and three doctorates. He wears cardigans, khakis and dresses like an old man and he can not grow facial hair like that.” Garcia stood up cautiously and slowly crept toward him, 

“Morgan-”

“I know! I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me! That was the man that i have worked with for over a decade, not this weird hippie with a man bun!” she place a hesitant but yet gentle hand on Morgan’s shoulder,

“Honey I think you should go home and get some rest.” 

“I am not sick, I am not tired, I am fine! I promise you I am not crazy, I know for a fact that that man out there-” he aggressively pointed toward the door, “-is not Matthew Gray Gubler!” she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door, the door opened revealing the man himself, Matthew Gray Gubler.

“Oh, Gub it isn’t a good time.” 

“Sorry I just need my credentials back from Morgan, I am going for lunch.” 

“Oh, shoot, I'm sorry man.” He took them out of his pocket and handed them to the taller agent, trying to remain as calm as possible, 

“Thanks!” then he left without another word, Garcia turned back to the unnerved agent, 

“See he is a real, nothing to worry about okay?” she said with a fake smile, he let out a breath and nodded, 

“Ya...ya I don’t know what I was thinking.” he gave her a fake smile and left her cave, he slowly walked back to his desk and plopped down. Next to him JJ was showing Emily on her phone.

“Awwww they are so cute together! Morgan look!” JJ shoved her phone in front of his face before he could respond, it was video. The video started with Spencer-or Matthew now? Asleep on JJ’s couch with a sleeping Micheal in his arms and Henry braiding his long hair. 

“Hey buddy what are you doing there?” Will’s voice came from behind the camera, 

“I am making uncle Matthew pretty!!” will chuckled, 

“Oh I am sure he will love that.” JJ then came into the camera view picking up her son from Gray’s arms and waking him up.

“Hey Matt, Henry has a surprise for you.” he sleepily started to sit up,

“Whaa...?” 

“I made you pretty! I braided your hair!” the man moved his hand up to feel his hair in confusion, but his face quickly lit up with a huge smile,

“You did! Thank you so much little man, I bet I will get all the ladies now!” he gave the child a big hug, 

“You are welcome uncle Matthew!” the video ended, and JJ took her phone away.

“He is always so good with the boys.” Emily nodded in agreement, 

“He is going to make a great father.” As if on cue Gray walked back into the bullpen holding bags of food,

“Thank god!” JJ exclaimed,

“If I knew any better I would say y’all are only excited about the food. Luckily I do know better and I know y’all are just happy to see this gorgeous face again.” the two girls chuckle taking the food from his hands, 

“Of course Gray-” Emily said, kissing him on the check as a thank you, “-the food is just a bonus.” 

“That's what I thought, eat up beautifuls.” The three were eating and chatting it up right next to Morgan, who was working. 

Well trying to at least, he didn’t get much done as the only thing he could focus on was the impostor of a man next to him. The only rational solution he could think of is that he has truly lost it, maybe he is delusional and thought up Spencer Reid entirely. Or maybe none of this day is real and this is all a hallucination? He didn’t know, all he knew was that in that moment, he was the only person who knew who Dr. Spencer Reid was. 

After a few more hours the day was finally over, he was packing up his stuff as quickly as possible. All he wanted to do is to go home and wash this day away with a bottle of liquor. He almost made it out of the BAU when Gray walked up to him,

“Hey Morgan?” he sighed really not wanting to talk to the agent,

“Whats up Pretty boy?” he responded not looking up from his things, 

“I hope you learned.” that got him to fully looked up at Gray,

“Learned what?” 

“Your lesson.” Gray smirked, Morgan hesitated to answer,

“What lesson?” Morgan was beyond confused, 

“To never, I mean  _ never _ , mess with Dr. Spencer Reid.” Without another word he spun around and walked out of the two glass doors. Morgan watched in shock as he got into the elevator, turn around to face the shocked man. His smirk still plastered on his face, Morgan could have swore he saw Reid wink at him just as the doors close. 

The only thing that drew out of his trance was the hysterical laughing of Emily and JJ,

“Oh he got you so good!” Emily sputter out, 

“Maybe next time think about who’s coffee you mess with.” JJ added

“So...so none of this was real?” he asked still staring at the closed elevator doors, 

“Nope, Spence is still our lovable genius, who does not like to lose.” tears started leaving his eyes, “Oh my god are you crying?” JJ asked 

“Thank god.” he whispered to himself, placing a hand on his chest. The two girls kept laughing, but he didn’t care. Spencer Reid is real, his little brother was not fake, he was not going insane. And he was  _ never _ going to mess with him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not trying to go for accuracy between the stories MGG and the actual MGG's personality, I was literally just using the name. I based Reid's alternate persona off of what I believed would be the polar opposite of him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!! 
> 
> PS: sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors, I proof read it a bunch of time but I'm dyslexic and miss stuff all the time not matter how many times I read it


End file.
